Tu sais, tu vas mourir
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS (with Pitouloulou) - Pansy s'est acharnée à croire en leur amour et quand elle se rend compte qu'il en aime une autre, elle détruit tout sur son passage. Folle de rage, l'amertume au bord des lèvres, elle choisit de faire mal. De lui faire mal comme elle a eu mal. Elle se perd dans une haine démesurée mais une question persiste dans son esprit : Pourquoi ?


**Tu sais, tu vas mourir**

* * *

_Des plus profonds désirs, naissent souvent les haines les plus mortelles_

Socrate.

…

_Bullets -_ TUNNGS

* * *

Tu ne la connais pas toi, cette douleur. Quand je te crache à la figure toute ma haine et que je t'explique pourquoi tu es un connard, tu ne comprends pas. Parce que toi tu ne connais pas cet estomac qui se serre à chaque fois que tu vois l'être aimé. As-tu seulement un être à aimer ? As-tu seulement un cœur pour aimer ?

Non. Chez toi, le cœur n'est que le moteur et le sang n'est que le carburant. Alors que pour moi, mon sang est la preuve que je vis, la preuve que je t'aime. Lorsque je vois mon sang couler sur ma peau diaphane je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce tableau étrangement beau. Mon sang est ce qui fait de moi une femme amoureuse, mais aussi une femme faible.

Tout comme mon cœur. Quand je suis à tes côtés j'ordonne à mon cœur de coordonner ses pulsations aux tiennes comme si cela me permettrait de me fondre en toi. Et mon cœur ne peut obéir. Parce que, lorsque je suis tout près de toi, il préfère envoyer beaucoup de sang dans mes veines, pour me rappeler à quel point je t'aime.

Toi, tu ne comprends pas tout ça. Tu sais ce qu'est être aimé mais rendre cet amour en retour, t'est totalement inconnu. Et tu ne t'en fais pas. Comme si aimer était une bavure, une erreur, tu n'essaies même pas d'apprendre à connaitre ce sentiment. Non, tu es lâche. Tu ne te lances pas dans l'inconnu.

Moi je l'ai fait. J'ai été idiote, certainement. Mais maintenant je peux dire que j'ai vécu. J'ai vécu, oui. Alors que toi… Si on n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un dans notre vie, on ne l'a pas vécue comme il se doit. Alors tu n'as pas vécu, non. Moi je pourrais mourir en paix, toi non. Et j'en suis heureuse. Heureuse qu'un jour tu souffres de cet abandon d'amour. Et je suis fière, oui.

Mais un jour tu aimeras peut-être une femme, qui t'aimeras en retour. Ce jour-là, je serai là pour admirer ta déchéance. Et je tuerai la femme que tu aimes parce qu'elle aura eu tout ce que j'aurai toujours voulu avoir de toi. Je la tuerai aussi un peu parce qu'ainsi tu endureras plus. Je la tuerai sans oublier de la remercier avant, pour le cadeau qu'elle me fera : ta perte.

Et tu sais comment je la tuerai ? Non ? Avec une arme Moldue. Ils appellent ça un flingue. Un flingue qui éjecte des balles mortelles. C'est très intelligent comme engin. Si tu veux mon avis, ça peut être pire qu'un Sectumsempra parce qu'avec mon flingue je peux trouer son petit corps où je veux. Un Sectumsempra ne me laisserait pas le choix d'où lui donner une douleur atrocement horrible.

Moi je voudrais la voir souffrir ta belle princesse. Autant que ce que tu m'as faite souffrir, oui. Alors elle prendra des balles dans les dents, pour lui enlever ce sourire qui te fera fondre de désir. Elle prendra des balles dans les mains, parce que Merlin sait qu'elle les fera courir sur ton corps en te donnant du plaisir. Elle prendra des balles dans les orbites parce que je ne voudrai pas voir son regard suppliant, ni même ces yeux où tu auras vu ton reflet. Elle prendra des balles dans le cerveau, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais se souvenir de vos moments heureux.

Puis je lui mettrai des balles dans le cœur car ce sera à cet endroit que tu te tiendras, ce sera à cet endroit qu'elle te protégera. Je lui arracherai bien la peau aussi parce que tu lui auras certainement embrassé chaque parcelle de son corps mais je ne le ferai pas. Parce que grâce à elle, j'aurai quand même la satisfaction de te savoir brisé.

Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Tu ne frémis même pas de peur… Serais-tu un tant soit peu courageux ? Non, tu l'es pas. C'est juste que pour le moment ça ne te fait rien parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais attends de l'aimer et on en reparlera.

Tu sais, tu vas mourir.

Non ? Tu veux que je te montre un peu plus ton futur déclin ? Oui ? Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai aucune idée. Je pourrais bien t'arracher les yeux avec une petite cuillère, t'arracher les ongles avec une pince puis te couper les doigts. Je pourrais te plonger dans de l'huile bouillante, que tu ne serais toujours pas mort. Puis je pourrais te couper la tête à coup de hache, et bien sûr, je m'y prendrais à deux fois. Puis je pourrais piquer ta petite tête sur un bâton pointu et planter ce bâton dans ton jardin, tu ferais un bel épouvantail. Je pourrais, mais même après cela tu n'aurais pas assez souffert.

Quelle est cette goutte de sueur qui coule le long de ton cou ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Tu ne devrais pas, parce que je t'aime. Tu le sais. Je me suis suffisamment répétée. Alors n'aies pas peur… Je ferai attention à toi. Quand je mettrais ton cœur en bouilli je ferai attention à l'écraser proprement. D'accord ? Tu vois, je ferai attention.

Ce n'est pas la peine de regarder vers le ciel, et de murmurer des prières à un Dieu auquel tu ne crois pas. Non, arrête, c'est inutile, il ne t'entendra pas.

Comment, c'est à Merlin que tu t'adresses ? Lui, t'entendras. Mais il sera d'accord avec moi. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as donc pas suivi les cours à Poudlard… Merlin admirait les femmes et lorsqu'un conflit entre une femme et un homme éclatait, il était toujours du côté de la femme.

Un traître ? Bien-sûr que non. Il a juste su reconnaitre notre valeur et notre importance au sein de la société. S'il y a un traitre ici, c'est toi. Parce que je t'avais donné mon cœur, pour que tu le chérisses et que tu le protèges mais tu as préféré le piétiner, le brûler, le jeter. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que tu étais à l'intérieur, alors tu t'es brisé toi-même. Tu es le responsable de ta propre tourmente.

Dis, tu veux que je te dise un secret ? J'ai déjà acheté mon flingue. Je l'ai préparé pour tuer ta connasse. J'ai tout préparé à l'avance. C'est superflu ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas encore amoureux ? Alors je dois te laisser partir ?

Mais, tu n'es pas heureux entre ces quatre murs, accroché à une chaise en bois avec du fil barbelé ? Non ? Pourtant tu es à ta place près de moi. Et mon cœur qui n'arrive toujours pas à se connecter aux battements du tien…

Pourquoi cris-tu ? Personne ne t'entendra. J'ai bien fait attention en préparant mon plan. J'ai pris un lieu à l'abri des regards et surtout, où les murs seraient tellement épais que les gens de l'extérieur n'entendraient rien. Comment ? J'avais prévu que tu cris ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je me suis juste dit que lorsque tu seras mort, je serais tellement heureuse que je pourrais hurler mon bonheur au monde entier. Mais personne ne doit savoir que tu es ici. Personne.

Pourquoi tu ne t'arrêtes pas avec tes questions ? As-tu hâte de mourir… ? Non, tu veux juste savoir comment je sortirai ton corps d'ici. Eh bien… Je ne le sortirai pas. Je te laisserai pourrir ici, comme un rat mort. Oui, tu as bien entendu, un rat.

Arrête de rire. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte dans quelle merde tu t'es empêtré. Tu sais, je suis sincère. Je vais réellement te tuer. Si je m'en voudrais ? Bien sûr je vais même certainement descendre aux enfers avec toi, juste après avoir tiré toutes mes balles. Pourquoi aux enfers ? Je crois qu'avec toutes les horreurs que je pense et toutes les horreurs que je vais exécuter, le Diable en personne me recrutera. Et toi ? C'est certainement parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur. On ne brise pas le cœur d'une fille, ta mère aurait dû t'apprendre cela avant de se faire enfermer à Azkaban.

On ne dirait pas que tu m'as faite souffrir ? Comment ça ?! Tu oses reporter la faute sur moi ? Tu oses dire que je suis folle ? Eh bien oui, mon pauvre, je suis folle ! Et je l'assume. On demande bien à qui la faute ? A toi ? Oui, à toi. N'essaie pas de rentrer dans ma tête. Tu m'aimes ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Oui ? Je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu aurais dû y penser avant ! Je ne suis pas une poupée qu'on peut manipuler à sa guise. Je suis une femme douce et envieuse d'amour. C'est tout. On ne dirait pas ? Je m'en contre fout de ce que tu peux penser mon beau. Maintenant c'est trop tard, je vais tuer ta pouffiasse, toi avec et moi ensuite.

Je ne te quitterai pas, plus jamais. Pourquoi répètes-tu que tu m'aimes ? C'est un mensonge. Un doux et vieux mensonge auquel j'ai cru. Putain, j'y ai cru ! Comme une belle conne, j'y ai cru ! Mais je suis innocente. C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui avait de beaux yeux, c'est toi qui avait de belles lèvres. Moi j'avais juste de longs cheveux noirs et raides, j'avais juste les yeux noirs à force de te désirer ardemment, j'avais juste les lèvres rouges sangs à force de me les mordre et de mes les ouvrir.

Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu es coupable de mon propre malheur. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, jamais. Qui va voir quelqu'un en lui demandant de lui procurer de la souffrance ? Qui ? Je ne suis pas masochiste. Peut-être un peu sadique, mais juste un peu alors. Vas-y, tu as raison, reproches-le moi en plus ! Qui est le plus sadique de nous deux ? Qui a décidé de me détruire de l'intérieur ? Ce n'est certainement pas moi.

Arrête de rire. Tu ris tout le temps quand il ne faut pas. Arrête de rire ou je te tire deux balles dans tes belles dents blanches. Voilà. C'est bon, le silence est bon. Arrête de me regarder comme ça aussi. Tu veux que je te menace de te flinguer les yeux peut-être ? Non ? Alors arrête-toi.

Dis-moi, tu crois que ton cœur et le mien sont pareils ? J'aimerai t'ouvrir pour le voir battre. Tu veux bien ? Non ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais pas mal, je te le jure. Non ? Eh bien tant pis, tu rates quelque chose.

En fait le silence est pesant. Tu ne voudrais pas chanter ? Tu ne connais pas de chansons ? Eh bien… chante la chanson que ta mère te chantait pour t'endormir. Elle ne chantait pas ? Eh bien celle des elfes de maison alors. Non plus ? Comment faisais-tu pour dormir alors ? Tu ne dormais pas ?

Je vais t'apprendre une chanson alors. Tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne veux pas chanter ? Alors parle. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Dis mon prénom. Répète-le, cent fois s'il le faut. Je veux entendre le son de ta voix.

Dis, tu te sens prêt pour mourir ? Moi oui. Toi non ? Tu veux que je commence la première ? D'accord, mais jure moi que tu mourras ensuite. Vas-y, jure-le moi. Allez. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici vivant. Alors tu ferais mieux de te tirer une balle au lieu de mourir de faim ou de soif. Quoi que tu pourrais toujours manger mon corps… Pourquoi cet air de dégoût ? Je suis sûre que ma chair est bonne. Tu veux la goûter ? Non ? Décidemment tu rates pleins de choses en ce moment…

Bon allez. Arrête de gigoter sur ta chaise. Je vais nous rater sinon. Pourquoi je me mets derrière toi ? Comme ça je vise ton cœur et le mien en même temps. Et on mourra ensemble. Et la même balle nous tuera. Et ton sang entrera en collision avec le mien. Et même si nos cœurs n'ont jamais réussi à battre au même rythme, ils s'arrêteront en même temps. Et j'ai tellement de raison…

Allez, tais-toi et laisse-moi appuyer sur la gâchette. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime.

« Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime… »

Elle me chuchote ces mots à l'oreille alors que mon corps tremble de peur. Et je me demande encore une fois, pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai fait le con comme ça ? Je lui hurle d'attendre, alors que la pointe de son révolver me compresse le cœur. Je pleure et je regrette de l'avoir trompée cette fois-là avec _elle_. Mais sur le moment, j'avais pris mon pied avec Anna parce qu'elle était bonne. Oui, bonne. Un objet sexuel, rien de plus …Peut-être que je ne regrette pas finalement. Même si ça me fait un peu mal de penser que je vais mourir pour ça. _Juste pour ça ! _Alors je hurle plus fort. Arrête, je peux tout t'expliquer ! Elle se tord en deux, et tremble avant d'éclater de rire. Un fou rire ? Je suis tombé sur une folle…

Le métal s'enfonce encore plus et j'ai juste la désagréable impression que mon cœur va lâcher. Elle me crie qu'elle ne veut aucune explication, juste de l'amour. Un vrai amour.

Putain… Qu'est qui m'a pris de lui faire penser qu'elle était importante ? Quelle connerie ! Sérieusement… Je vais mourir, bientôt.

Je me revois un matin de juin. Je suis adossé contre un mur de Poudlard quand elle passe. Elle a les cheveux et les yeux couleur corbeau, une fine ossature et un petit sourire espiègle. Elle doit savoir qu'elle est belle car elle me fait un petit clin d'œil et ondule ces hanches vulgairement tandis que son parfum m'effleure. On m'a dit que lorsqu'elle fait cela, c'est que je suis sa proie.

Je t'en prie, capture-moi.

Il me semble bien que ça a commencé ce jour-là. Ou le lendemain. Enfin, peu importe. Tout a commencé par cet échange de regards, et va finir par un autre échange de regards. C'est mon horrible réalité.

Pourquoi devrais-je avoir pour dernière vision son regard ? J'aurais préféré me plonger dans les yeux cristal d'Anna avant de mourir, enrouler mes doigts autour de ses boucles d'or, la prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois. Mais avec sincérité : oublier le passé. Je la laisserai me changer en quelqu'un de bien et nous inventer une vie qui mérite d'être vécue.

J'aimerais tellement mais je sais que je ne verrai pas son sourire avant de mourir. Non, je ne verrai pas son sourire avant de mourir. Je sens qu'elle s'échappe. Je sens qu'elle m'échappe. Son image est déjà loin.

« Tu n'es rien… lui dis-je alors qu'un rire nerveux s'étrangle dans ma gorge et que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, juste une trainée… J'irai voir Anna demain. Je m'excuserai pour toutes les fautes et les mensonges. Il y a encore tellement de choses que je peux construire. Il aura fallu que ton revolver soit là, sur mon cœur, pour que je m'en rende compte. Elle n'était pas là que pour le sexe, finalement. Pas comme toi. Une trainée je te dis ! finis-je par éclater dans un rire dément.

\- Tu ne verras personne demain, m'assurât-elle tremblante, parce que demain, nos deux cœurs ne feront plus qu'un. D'ailleurs, est-ce-que tu entends comme le mien bat vite d'anticipation ? Vois-tu comme il a envie du tien tout près de lui et qu'enfin nos veines s'enlacent comme les branches épineuses des roses ? Alors, l'entends-tu ? Le vois-tu ? me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille juste avant de glisser ses lèvres le long de mon cou. »

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un électrochoc. Pris de panique, je tire plus fort sur les liens qui m'emprisonnent, mais quand une vive brûlure se fait ressentir, et que je vois du sang couler le long de mes poignets, je m'arrête. Pourtant la brûlure de ces lèvres sur ma peau me fait bien plus mal.

Elle ricane devant tant de ridicule, et me crache au visage :

« Vois à quel point je te respecte.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? lui souffle-je avec une voix douloureuse. On n'aurait jamais pu être heureux, alors je t'ai quittée mais je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Jamais.

\- Mensonges ! me hurle-t-elle. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je la vois, avec horreur, sortir un petit couteau de la poche intérieur de sa robe de sorcière, et effleurer avec lenteur sa lame sur mon torse mis à nu. Elle commence à chanter dans un murmure une comptine moldue pour enfants, tandis que ces yeux brillent d'une lueur dangereuse.

« Alouette, gentille Alouette, Alouette, je te plumerai. Je te plumerai la tête, et la tête, et la tête. »

Un ricanement fou lui échappe, et je prie fort, pour la première fois, Merlin.

« Je t'aime et voilà comment tu me remercies ?! hurle-t-elle soudain en m'agrippant les épaules. »

Le couteau tombe à terre dans un bruit métallique. Ses ongles me griffent la peau, pendant que ses yeux trempés laissent tomber leurs larmes.

Et alors que mon cœur s'accélère une question persiste dans mon esprit : Pourquoi ?

Comment je peux oser pleurer devant lui ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, comment puis-je oser lui montrer ma faiblesse ? J'arrive à me créer un nouveau masque de froideur. Trop tard. Il a eu le temps de voir mes failles. Je le sais : il a ce regard de vainqueur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir lui arracher ses lèvres moqueuses. D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas l'abîmer. Alors je parle, ne sachant pas quoi faire… :

« Tu m'aimais ? »

Ma voix est agressive, et je vois dans son regard qu'il s'en moque.

Il ne veut pas me répondre, il sait que je connais déjà la réponse. Mais je veux l'entendre ! Je veux l'entendre me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je veux être sûre, sûre qu'il me mentait, que je me mentais. Il m'énerve avec son sourire goguenard !

« Réponds-moi où je te plante !

\- Non, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu étais juste bonne à baiser ! cri-t-il en un souffle.

\- Je ne te crois pas… Tu me mens… Je ne te crois pas… Tu n'es qu'un menteur, un menteur, un menteur !

\- Crois ce que tu veux, mais moi je sais que je ne t'aimerai jamais, Pansy…, me susurre-t-il en riant. »

La rage s'empare de mon corps. Ma main s'étale lourdement sur sa joue et, sous le choc, il tombe avec sa chaise et s'écrase sur le sol poussiéreux. Je tremble, la peur me submerge petit à petit mais je ne la laisse pas gagner. Alors pour me défendre je me défoule sur lui. Mon pied s'aplatit sur ses côtes qui se brisent d'un coup, son visage perd de sa beauté, et le sang qui perle de sa lèvre fendue s'étend sur le sol en se mêlant harmonieusement à la poussière.

« Comment oses-tu ?! Tu me l'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu me l'as dit. J'y croyais ! Je t'ai cru ! Putain, comment j'ai pu être aussi conne ?! »

Alors que je continue à hurler, je sens un objet glacial s'infiltrer dans ma peau. Je baisse mon regard vers mon flan douloureux et je vois un liquide rougeâtre qui en écoule. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment se fait-il qu'il a mon couteau dans les mains ? L'a-t-il pris quand il est tombé ? A-t-il fait exprès de me provoquer pour que je le fasse tomber ? Comment a-t-il pu ?

« Pourquoi… ?

\- Parce que tu n'es rien ! Tu m'entends ? Rien ! Juste un déchet bon à jeter à la poubelle… Tu ne mérites pas de vivre Parkinson, parce que tu n'es rien, s'acharne-t-il contre moi. Rien... Tu n'es rien..., finit-il en chuchotant. »

Le sang ne cesse de couler hors de mon corps. Je recule sous la violence de ses mots. Rien, je ne suis rien. Je tombe à terre, il me crache au visage. A-t-il fait exprès ?

« Je t'aime, Dylan, lui dis-je d'une voix malheureusement suppliante.

\- Et alors ? Je devrais t'épargner, parce que tu m'aimes ? m'agresse-t-il. »

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Il avait l'air si heureux avec moi… Où ai-je échoué ? Comment ? Pourquoi… ? Je l'aimais, depuis le premier jour. Je l'aimais…

« Tu as raison… Je vais te laisser pourrir seule, dans ce trou à rat. Je vais te laisser te vider de ton sang…, reprend-t-il. »

Je me recule vers le mur, replis mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pose ma tête contre le mur. Si je compresse mon hémorragie, est-ce qu'elle va s'arrêter ? Ou est-ce que je vais… est-ce que je vais mourir ? Pour toujours, sans retour en arrière ? Je ferme les yeux et un liquide me brûle les yeux. Mes larmes… Elles se mêlent à mon sang. Ce sang qui n'a jamais cessé ne me répéter que je l'aimais. Ironique… J'en rigolerais _presque_. Si seulement je n'étais pas en train de mourir…

« Allez, tais-toi, meurs en silence. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'es rien à mes yeux et à ceux des autres. »

Des mots pour m'achever. Oui, il m'achève. Le sang s'évertue à s'aventurer en dehors de mon corps. Je sens mes paupières faiblirent, je ferme les yeux. Ma salive devient pâteuse, difficile à avaler. Je m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol. Est-ce une bonne idée ? L'hémorragie ne va pas… De toute façon je vais mourir, alors pourquoi arrêter cette putain d'hémorragie ?

Et alors que mon cœur ralentit, une question persiste dans mon esprit : Pourquoi… ?

* * *

_Je tiens à remercier pitouloulou pour avoir accepté d'interpréter le rôle de Dylan. Pour avoir su lui donner vie, et pour avoir su me le faire aimer. Je tiens aussi à la remercier car sans elle aucune de mes fictions ne serait aboutie._

_Elle est celle qui donne suite à mes idées, qui donne vie à mes phrases. Elle est celle qui cherche les imperfections et essaie de les corriger. Elle est celle, sans qui, rien de tout ça ne serait possible._

_Alors, merci. Vraiment, merci._

_Je t'avais promis de finir cette fiction en beauté alors le dernier mot que liront les « possibles » lecteurs sera ton prénom :_

_Carla._


End file.
